


Even If You Have, Even If You Need

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Consent Issues, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Kai is his own warning, Manipulation, Violence, smut but no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Kai takes Ally somewhere "safe."  She is not pleased.





	Even If You Have, Even If You Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Please note tags. Contains physical violence and consent issues.**
> 
>  
> 
> Written pre-7x05. I was just dying to see these two go hard at each other.

"How does it feel?"

The voice spoke to Ally in such a quiet whisper that it was impossible to guess its owner's identity. But the hands exploring her body were distinctly masculine. Hard knuckles grazed her collarbone. Large fingers engulfed the soft flesh of her breasts. When she didn't answer, they pinched the tight peak of her nipple.

"Good," she replied breathlessly. "Good. It feels good."

It felt far better than it should have. What was she doing? Where was she? Who was _he_?

Her vision was entirely obscured. She was nude except for her panties, and those fingers were getting closer and closer to them. Ally squirmed against the light touch, which stilled at the waistband, teasing the skin just beneath.

"Here?" the voice asked, a little less quietly. She still couldn't place it, but it was familiar, comforting, engaging.

She was on fire for it.

"Yes," she answered. "God, yes. Please."

With agonizing slowness, the tip of one finger trailed down over the middle of her mound, stopping to circle the spot just above the aching hood of her clitoris.

"Here?"

"Please, I can't take anymore," Ally whined. Her underwear was soaked through, the thin cloth clinging to her. Somehow she knew better than to move her hips, but it was torture. She trembled from holding back.

"Do you think you're ready?" the voice asked.

"Yes," she panted.

Then the fingers were on the blindfold instead, his thumb caressing the apple of her cheek.

"Are you sure?"

Ally nodded. "Yes."

Her heart hammered in her ears, her whole body taut with arousal, anticipation. The cloth over her eyes slowly fell away. Ally blinked, adjusting to the light. As her vision cleared, it settled on two grotesque, milky white orbs. A wide, twisted smile with crooked teeth. A long, obscene, violently phallic nose.

She bolted upright, screaming.

He was gone. She was huddled under a crocheted afghan she didn't recognize. And Kai Anderson was looking at her over his laptop, curtains of stringy blue hair framing his dark eyes.

Ally clutched the afghan to her front. "Where the hell am I?" she yelled.

"Somewhere safe."

His voice. That was the voice. But that was impossible. She was fully dressed. He was halfway across the room. But why was she dreaming of his voice, and why on earth had she associated it with comfort, with....

Her gaze darted frantically around the room, taking in the absurdity of the space. It was a basement. It was dark outside. The windows were black cells dotting wood paneling. The room and everything in it — mismatched furniture, dainty curtains, avocado green flooring — looked like someone had catapulted it into the house's subfloor from forty years in the past, perfectly intact.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Ally demanded.

"I brought you." Now he was typing, paying her minimal attention.

She gritted her teeth. "From where?"

"From behind your restaurant. I found you passed out there. Do you take medicine?"

Ally's heart beat wildly, her mind racing. She did remember going to the restaurant, lingering at the back door, trying to decide if she should go in and confront Ivy. She and Oz had been gone almost a week.

She rounded on Kai. "You've been spending a lot of time outside my restaurant lately, haven't you?"

He gave her a cool glance. "Maybe I just have good timing."

"This is bullshit," she spat. "This is harassment. It's kidnapping. I'm leaving, and I'm going straight downtown to file a restraining order."

Ally threw the afghan aside and stood up, stopping when she tripped over her jeans legs. She looked down in shock. She was wearing a heavy yellow sweater. It was appallingly ugly and dwarfed her thin frame. The jeans were likewise too long, though snug in the hips.

"What..." Ally suddenly couldn't get enough air. When she did, she cried out, "What happened to my clothes?"

Kai stood up, approaching her cautiously. "Don't panic."

Her fists balled in the drooping sleeves, her face on fire. "Did you _undress me_?" The dream lingered beneath her anger. She realized she was still wet, her nipples still painfully hard under the nubby sweater.

"Listen to me—"

In a blind rage, Ally launched herself at him, but he was quick. A split second later, she was in the air, kicking at nothing before landing in an armchair so hard it slid backwards.

"Calm down," he thundered. He was tugging something out from behind her.

"What are you—"

He jerked it free at last and held it in front of her. It was her favorite white sweatshirt. But it wasn't white anymore.

"You're welcome to put it back on," Kai said, shaking it in her face.

Ally's hands grabbed for the armrests. The whole room seemed to shift on its side. She swallowed back a nauseous lump in her throat. "Is that..."

"Blood? Looks that way, doesn't it?"

And then the room started to go black.

A jarring slap cleared her vision. Ally dimly registered the sting, her focus narrowing on Kai's twisted face. "None of that," he was bellowing. "You're better than that." He leaned over her, hands on the armrests near hers, watching her. When he seemed satisfied she wasn't going to faint, he stood up, backing away slightly, tossing the ruined garment aside.

Snapping to, Ally charged at him. His breath left him in a whoosh as he went careening backwards into the coffee table. It collapsed under his weight, one of the legs demolished, empty beer bottles pinging across the floor. Kai flailed for a moment and then stilled, leveling Ally with a look of astonishment that quickly morphed into rage. He hauled himself up, kicking the ashtray in the process, sending butts and ashes flying everywhere, the space between them awash in particles.

"You're un-fucking-believable," she heard him growl, a moment before her knees were kicked out from under her. She fell back, and he followed, straddling her hips, grabbing and slamming her wrists back against the floor.

Ally struggled, flailing this way and that, doing little more than tangling herself up in his piss-yellow sweater like a straight jacket. "Let me go," she yelled futilely. Kai was deceptively strong. She somehow managed to dislodge him and roll to the side. She reached for the leg of the armchair, but he grabbed her and pulled her back, easily flipping her to face him. He kneed her legs apart with a snarl.

Ally froze, breath ragged. Both of their chests heaved from exhaustion, but Kai's black eyes gleamed. "Don't look at me like that, woman." He shook his head. "Tell me what you were dreaming about."

"It was _you_ ," Ally roared.

Kai hovered between her legs, holding them apart but keeping his weight off of her. He paused, his expression taking on an affectedly smug air. "You were dreaming about me?"

"In the mask," she spat, spraying his stubble with her saliva. "It was you in the mask."

"Did you know you were moaning?" he asked, ignoring the revelation. "You were moving your hips."

Ally's face burned. "Get off of me," she growled.

He didn't, but he did move his knees until one rested inches away from the inside of her thighs. "How long's it been?" His thumbs rubbed circles on the heels of her palms. He cocked his head to the side. "Are you still wet?"

Ally reflexively bucked up against his thigh, not even knowing anymore if she was fighting or... something else. She wasn't "still" wet. She'd been wet through the whole struggle, and she was impossibly wetter. And as much as she hated herself for it, that pressure was exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

And Kai knew it. A maniacal smile tugged at his lips. "There you go," he whispered with a nod. "There you go."

It was like he flipped a switch in her. Ally closed her legs around his thigh and experimentally started to grind. Kai didn't grind back; he just let her work, watching her eyes.

"Feels good, right?" he murmured.

It felt unimaginably good. She shamelessly rode the rock hard muscle right above his knee, the seam of her jeans sliding roughly against her clitoris. No, _his_ jeans. They were going to be a mess. Her eyes drifted shut.

"No," he said sharply, his nails digging into her hands. "Open them."

She did, climbing higher. What was happening to her? Was she really going to get off right here on this basement floor, dry-humping like a horny teenager? With a man? With a man she didn't trust? No, a man she outright hated?

She did hate him, right?

Somehow the thought only made her hotter. She wanted to take this from him. He owed it to her. All of her anger, all of her fear, settled in a knot between her legs, and the knot tightened with every pump of her hips. But it wasn't anger or fear anymore.

"There you go," Kai whispered. He freed her wrists, only to entwine their fingers a moment later. Ally squeezed them, and he nodded his encouragement. "There you go."

She was going to come. She chased it harder and harder, breath ragged. She was so soaked she could practically hear herself fucking his leg, but she couldn't quite get there. "I can't—"

"Don't fucking tell me you can't. And _don't close your eyes_." He spoke slowly, fiercely, like someone losing patience with a small child. "Let. Go."

But Ally was already there. That absurdly monstrous mask flashed before her, and with a hoarse growl, she ripped her release from it.

She stilled, her chest heaving, her body wracked with residual spasms. Kai squinted at her for a long moment. And then he let out a humorless but distinctly triumphant bark of laughter.

Tears streamed from Ally's eyes out of nowhere. He greedily watched them slide down her temples into her matted hair.

"Why?" she sobbed quietly as clarity overwhelmed her. None of this was haphazard. All of this was real, and it wasn't going to stop. Kai Anderson was never going to stop. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He gave her fingers a final squeeze, his lips brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Because you're the one."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are lovely. :) You can find me on tumblr at [sportivetricks](http://sportivetricks.tumblr.com/).


End file.
